


acting like i'm so demanding

by hadrons_collide



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M, just the dub con that goes hand in hand with sex pollen they all very much agree to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outlaws get dosed with some sort of sex pollen chemical. Kori isn't affected- Roy and Jason aren't so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	acting like i'm so demanding

**Author's Note:**

> I marathoned all of RHATO in like two days so I'm fully overdosed on these dumb kids and their dumb relationship. This is what I have to show for it, along with a nice dream about Jason. Written mostly in one evening with a bottle of wine, so mistakes and mischaracterizations are totally my fault. I've only been reading DC stuff for a little while, and this is my first foray into fic/the first thing I've written in a while.
> 
> Title from Broods ; come find me on [tumblr](http://zatannna.tumblr.com) and rec me more dc stuff to read (if you want)

Jason probably wouldn't admit how often he jerks off after missions. Maybe to Roy, but there's no way anyone else would understand. They'd say he's fucked up, but there's definitely something exhilarating about putting a bullet in a bad guy.

Tonight, though, it seems different. Jason barely makes it through the door of his bedroom before he's stripping off his clothes and getting his cock out. It hadn't been anything special - he, Roy, and Kori had taken out some drug dealers and blown up their warehouse full of chemicals. A typical Tuesday night for the Outlaws, nothing to get too excited about.

Except Jason comes in record time, not even thinking about anything in particular- just pure, blind lust, and when he goes to wipe himself clean, he realizes he's still hard.

"Well, that's new," he mutters to the silence of his room.

It was definitely from the chemicals they'd probably breathed in at the warehouse, Jason realizes. Either the dealers they'd killed had been messing with some sort of crazy aphrodisiac, or when they'd blown everything up they had mixed and created this effect. This desperate, overly horny effect.

"Fuck." He takes out his phone, then tosses it back on the bed. Who would he actually call about this? Definitely not Bruce, even though Ivy probably pulls this kind of shit all the time- and double definitely not Tim. He's probably got a solution somewhere in his terabytes of data, but that little shit would never let him live this down.

The only person he really wants to talk to about it is Roy. Roy, who was there with him, Roy who got dosed with whatever he did. Roy, who either has his hand wrapped around his own cock or is buried in Kori. Either way, Jason moans at the thought, because he did not think it was possible to be even more desperately turned on, less than five minutes after jerking off.

But he needs Roy. For what, he's not sure, but now that Roy's stupid smile is imprinted on his brain, it's all he can think about. So Jason pulls on a pair of boxers and walks as quickly as he can to Roy and Kori's room.

His previous question is answered halfway there, when he hears Kori's loud moans echoing through the hallway. Jason wonders if she's affected, too, or if it only works on humans. 

They don't notice him opening the door, so Jason stands silently in the doorway, watching. Kori's on her back while Roy pounds into her, and Jason can feel the heat coming off her from where he's standing. A bead of sweat slides down the back of Roy's neck and Jason has to stop himself from running over to lick it off, to suck marks into Roy's neck that won't go away for a week, and seriously, what?

Then Kori comes, legs wrapped tight around Roy's waist as he keeps fucking into her, and Jason tries to focus on that. The way her breasts rise and fall with her shallow breaths, the way Roy's fingers are wrapped in her hair the way they wrap around the strings of his bow, the way her eyes look over Roy's shoulder and lock onto Jason's. Fuck.

"Roy," she murmurs as her breathing settles.

"Fuck, Kori, lemme just," Roy groans, and in two, three, four thrusts comes with a low moan.

"Roy," Kori says again, and this time Roy follows her gaze to where Jason is standing.

Roy's eyes rake up and down Jason's body, breathing deep. "Jaybird," he says, voice ragged and desperate, and it takes every ounce of strength Jason has to not move towards him. Roy pulls out and flips over on his back to look up at Jason. There's a string of come trailing from his half-hard cock as it lies flush against his stomach and Jason licks his lips involuntarily, unable to look away. "You too, Jaybird?" he asks.

He nods, eyes not leaving Roy. "Yeah. Jerked off in five minutes flat, but I'm still..."

"Yeah," Roy agrees. "Kori's fine, of course, but if you wanna fuck her, go ahead. It's gotta be better than just your hand. Plus, it's not like you haven't before, so..."

Jason nods again, but behind Roy, Kori scowls. "Thank you for volunteering me, Roy." She tries to roll her eyes and Jason can't help but grin- they've definitely rubbed off on her. "But I would be glad to help you out, Jason. It will be a few minutes, though. Roy was... enthusiastic," Kori says with a smile, stretching out against the pillows.

"Thanks." Jason shuffles in the doorway, eyes shifting from Roy to Kori and back to Roy again, trying to decide if he should sit down or stay where he is.

"Or," Roy starts, pausing until Jason meets his eyes. "Or you could fuck me."

That's really all the invitation Jason needs. He crosses to the bed to straddle Roy's hips and kiss him, not stopping to think if this is a terrible idea or not. Because how could it be, with his tongue down Roy's throat and Roy's hands on his chest and Roy's cock grinding against his through the fabric of his boxers.

"Fuck," Jason breathes as Roy flips them over, pinning Jason to the bed and kissing his neck down to his chest.

"You need to come, Jaybird." It's not a question, but Jason moans desperately anyways as Roy hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and mouths at Jason's cock through the fabric.

"Don't tease him, Roy," Kori orders from next to Jason. "You two can play later."

Jason starts to thank her, but it's swallowed up in a moan when Roy pulls his boxers off and sinks his mouth down around his cock. "Holy fuck," he murmurs, head pressed against the pillows as he arches his back, trying not to fuck into Roy's mouth.

Kori kisses his neck and Jason groans at the doubled sensation of her mouth and Roy's. "Not gonna last long," he says.

Kori smiles and presses her lips to his. "Neither did Roy, the first time." She kisses him deeper, her lips soft and warm against Jason's. 

He tries to warn Roy, before he comes, he really does, but Kori's mouth is on his and his hands are tangled in the red of her hair. Roy swallows around him like a champ, pulling off to grin up at Jason and lick his lips clean. "Better, Jaybird?"

"Better," he admits, even though he's still hard. It's less of a deep, overpowering need than before, though, so he kisses Roy slowly, not even hating the taste of himself on Roy's tongue. Kori pushes him away to kiss Roy, one hand still resting warm against Jason's thigh, Jason's hand still in her hair. 

They stay tangled like that for a few minutes, trading kisses until Jason reaches for Roy's hard cock. Roy swats his hand away, shaking his head. "Still want you to fuck me, Jaybird."

Jason's cock twitches to life at the thought, and he reaches down to stroke himself. "Yeah? You done this before?"

"Mmm," Roy replies, rolling to the other side of the bed to pull lube out of a bedside drawer. "I can do this part myself."

Before Jason can even argue, because the chemicals are still running through him and he still just needs to touch Roy as much as he possibly can, Roy is slicking up two fingers and pressing them into himself.

Roy's fingers are rough and calloused and flexible from all his archery and Jason moans at the thought of how those fingers must feel stretching himself open like that. It looks incredible, Roy's head thrown back as he works himself open.

"What's the expression, Jason?" Kori asks, leaning in to rest her head on his shoulder as she stares open-mouthed at Roy. "That's hot?"

"Yeah," he agrees as Roy adds a third finger. He knows Roy is putting on a show for him and Kori, the way he's practically fucking himself on his fingers, but there'll be time for that later. So Jason pushes Roy back onto the bed, both of them groaning as they kiss.

"I think you're ready," Jason murmurs against his lips.

Roy laughs. "Yeah, you're not that big, anyways." 

Jason elbows him but kisses him again, hands mapping every freckle on Roy's chest. "How do you wanna...?"

Kori answers for him. "On his knees, facing me." They both look up at her, surprised, but she just shrugs. "I'm not just going to watch."

Roy smiles, flipping over and kissing her. "Absolutely, Princess," he grins as he gets on all fours.

Jason grabs a handful of Roy's ass, squeezing slightly and relishing in the moan that Roy lets out. He files that away for another time while he lines up and presses the head of his cock against Roy's hole- because there'll be another time, if Jason has anything to say about it. Chemicals or no chemicals.

Roy twists his head around to look at Jason. "Hurry up, Jaybird," he says, pushing his ass back towards him. "No teasing, remember?"

"Okay, okay," he mutters, pushing in. Roy moans more and more the deeper Jason goes, and when he finally bottoms out, Roy is practically whimpering. "So good, Roy, so good," Jason murmurs, leaning down to press his lips to the middle of Roy's back. Between that and Kori stroking his hair, Roy relaxes and leans in to lick at Kori.

Jason takes a breath and adjusts to the glorious, tight heat before sliding out and in again. His hands brace on Roy's hips as he builds up a fast rhythm, moaning loudly once Roy adjusts enough to start pushing his hips back against Jason's.

Kori moans softly, and when Jason locks eyes with her she licks her lips and brings her fingers down to her clit, sighing as Roy licks around her fingers.

Watching them together, Jason knows he's not going to last long, and neither are they. He starts thrusting harder into Roy and moves one hand from Roy's hip to his cock, trying to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck, Jay," Roy moans, lips vibrating against Kori's cunt. It's too much for him, and with just a few more twists of Jason's wrist he comes, face pressed against Kori as he cries out. It doesn't take much more for Jason, either, especially when Roy is still pushing his ass back for more, despite how completely fucked out he is. Another thrust and Jason comes, shuddering as his body finally gets the release it's been craving.

Kori hasn't, though, and when Roy collapses between the two of them, Jason leans over him to slide two fingers into her cunt. He can count the number of times they hooked up on one hand, but he can still remember exactly how to get her off, exactly how to curl his fingers until she's shouting his name and coming on his hand.

They fall into a heap when Jason finally pulls his fingers out, kissing Kori one more time before collapsing on the other side of Roy.

"Good for now?" Roy asks him. "'Cause I definitely am."

"Yeah," Jason replies, curling against Roy. There's still a dull ache in his bones, like he knows he's gonna need to fuck again in a couple hours or so, but it doesn't matter as much now. Roy and Kori are here, and they'll get through this the way they've gotten through everything the past year- together.


End file.
